Choose Your Battles
by 0smose
Summary: L'aube se lève, et tu es loin... Pourtant j'avance jusqu'à toi. C'est la dernière bataille. Et je compte la mener à bien. J'arrive, Regina. J'arrive et je ne repartirai pas. Du moins... Je l'espère. Car ce sera mon dernier combat. SWAN QUEEN !


**Bonsoir !**

**Un OS tout frais tout beau inspiré de la magnifique chanson "Choose Your Battles" de Katy Perry, une chanson qui me berce ces derniers temps et qui me fait beaucoup penser à notre couple favoris... Les italiques sont les paroles de la chanson, d'ailleurs...**

**Je vous laisse déguster la chose, en espérant que vous le trouverez attrayant et surtout... Bien ! :)**

* * *

**CHOOSE YOUR BATTLES**

* * *

L'horizon, si lointain, est bercé par le soleil. Les premiers rayons du matin éclairent encore peu la ville de Storybrooke, mais bientôt la température s'élèvera et la vie reprendra dans les rues, les commerces, les habitations. Mais je suis réveillée depuis des heures. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir dormi. J'ai tourné en rond. L'obscurité a préservé mes rêves des yeux indiscrets. Mais ils ne concernaient que toi. Je ne vois que toi, ces derniers temps. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? _Tu es le cadenas de ma souffrance_. Ce baiser, cette nuit, ce réveil, cette mise à nue, t'en souviens-tu ? Toi qui me brises et qui me lacères en un regard. Je te hais, Regina. Je te hais de m'avoir rejetée ainsi. Je te hais de m'avoir laisser espérer. Je te hais de m'avoir balayée. Et tu _continues de me faire marcher sur ce fil_, sans répit, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui m'obstine. _Je ne sais pas quand tu souffleras_ pour me faire définitivement chavirer.

_Alors sur la pointe des pieds, j'avance_. Jusqu'à toi je viens aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu m'attends. Je sais que tu es là, cachée, cloîtrée pour ne pas me recevoir. Mais la clé est sur ta serrure, attendant seulement d'être tournée. Elle tourne, je l'entends, comme tu as entendu les coups derrière ta porte. Et tu es là, enfin, de cette droiture exaspérante, de ce visage froid, de cette allure distante et sévère. _Tu as la gâchette sous le doigt_. Mais tu m'attendais n'est-ce pas ?

«_** Tu me combats mais je suis de ton côté. **_»

Tu le sais, tu en joues. _J'ai perdu mais je ne me suis pas encore retirée_. Je ne partirai jamais réellement. Et ça, le sais-tu ? Je te hanterai. Je serai toujours là, quelque part, en toi, en Henry, en cette ville. Je suis un souvenir. Tu ne pourras m'effacer. Tu essaies de refermer la porte, tu essaies de me chasser, mais tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? que je plaquerai ma main sur elle pour t'empêcher de le faire.

« _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de faire de moi ton ennemie ?**_ »

Tu es l'image même de l'indifférence. Mais ce n'est que façade. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu es. Tu ne peux faire semblant. Tu ne peux me mentir. Sembles-tu le comprendre en baissant les yeux ? Je sens ta faiblesse. Je sens tes failles. Je m'y suis déjà engouffrée, je les ai déjà arpentées.

«_** J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de paix. **_» douces sont tes paroles, tout à coup. Aurais-tu baisser les armes ?

« **Et moi de réponses. **»

Bats-toi. Bats-toi, montres-moi ce que tu vaux réellement. Fais preuve de courage. Prouves-moi que j'ai eu tord de te sous-estimer. Dis-moi que j'ai eu tord de venir te défier pour la dernière fois. _Je veux être ton grand amour_. Dis-moi que je peux me battre pour ça.

«_**Oh, ce n'est pas une compétition. **_»

« _**Alors pourquoi toutes ces munitions ?**_ »

Pourquoi soutenir mon regard avec tant de troubles ? Je sens ta peur. Je sens ta faiblesse. Mais je sens ton envie. Mais je sens ton besoin. Tu seras à moi. Tu m'es destinée. Alors pourquoi fuis-tu ? Est-ce moi ? Est-ce l'inconnu ? _Je ne veux pas être la dernière debout_. Viens. Combats. Sois mienne. Chère Regina. Ma destinée. Mon unique. Car tout est déjà écrit.

«** Si tu **_**choisis tes combats, tu gagneras la guerre**_**. Et j'ai choisi les miens. **» tu lances sans considérer mes sentiments.

«** Alors c'est ça ? Tu me combats moi ?** » est la seule chose que j'arrive à te répondre, souhaitant te heurter, et pourtant, rien.

Tu restes là à m'observer. Qu'y a-t-il derrière tes yeux, dans ta tête ? Que ressens-tu, ô ma Reine ? Pourquoi ne te confesses-tu pas ?

«** Qui est donc l'idiot qui écrivit ma fin heureuse de cette manière ?** » mais tu n'es pas sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Je les vois, tes larmes. Je les vois, tes sentiments. Je te vois, toi.

Ta solidité n'est que mirage. Ton indifférence, illusion. Ta haine, artifice. Tu ne peux te cacher, ne te souviens-tu pas ?

«** Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me feras fuir. **» je souligne, mais tu ne changes aucunement d'expression.

Je te déteste. Oh oui, je te hais. Je te hais de me laisser ainsi, sans défenses, devant toi. Tu sais que ce sera la dernière fois. La fierté de ta victoire te ronge déjà de part en part. Mais elle ne durera qu'un temps. En es-tu consciente ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Ton souffle sur mon visage m'avertit de ta soudaine proximité. Dans tes yeux, Regina, je constate mieux encore ton âme.

« **Ne m'obliges pas à employer les manières fortes. **» tes menaces sont venimeuses. Tes yeux sont des dards.

«** Eh bien, vas-y, finissons-en. **» as-tu peur de l'affront ? Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. A quoi bon ? Tu sais que je serai toujours là. Je suis passé, présent, avenir.

« _**Arrête de creuser ta propre tombe**_**, Swan.** » serait-ce ton rire qui raisonne dans tes yeux ? Jubiles-tu de ma faiblesse ? Jubiles-tu de mon état ? N'est-ce là seulement que camouflage pour me tromper ?

«** Non.** » et tes yeux rieurs retrouvent ta silencieuse tristesse. Me hais-tu, toi aussi ? «_**Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles vivre...**_» mais nulle déclaration ne t'intéresse.

« **Pas pour cela.** » tu sembles si sûre de toi, maintenant. La carapace s'est reforgée autour de toi. Qu'es-tu, maintenant ? Où es-tu ?

Regina. Vas-tu enfin me laisser entrer ? Tes yeux hurlent non. Tout ton être semble hurler cette négation. Je te hais. Ton souffle est loin en quelques secondes. Tes yeux sont souvenirs. Pourtant tu m'interpelles encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'obligation de me retourner ?_ J'essaie de descendre tes drapeaux rouges_. Pourquoi les laisses-tu encore en évidence alors que mon nom se dessine sur tes lèvres ?

« **Tu abandonnes ? **» à ton avis ?

« **Je suis venue, plusieurs fois, **_**mais je danse sur du verre brisé**_**.** » oui. _Ton jeu d'esprit frappe comme des grenades_. Elles explosent à mon visage une à une, chaque fois plus fort. _Tu tournes comme les Kennedy_. Je ne veux plus être ta victime. Sois mon égale, ô mon amour. Redescends près de moi. Car si tu pars, aujourd'hui, plus jamais tu ne me verras si douce. Plus jamais l'espoir ne naîtra en moi. Plus jamais l'amour ne te concernera.

« **Ne pars pas.** » est-ce réellement ce que tu murmures à mon égard ? Sont-ce réellement tes mots ? Mais que fais-je ici depuis l'aube ? Que fais-je ainsi devant toi ?

Ton regard cherche quelque chose. Quelqu'un, peut-être moi ? Mais crois-tu qu'à jamais je resterai près de toi ? Toi qui m'assassines à chaque souffle. Toi qui me poignardes à chaque regard. Toi qui m'empoisonnes à chaque mot. Le silence est ta seule réponse. L'aimes-tu maintenant ? Le hais-tu comme je le hais ?

« **J'essaye de te combattre... **_**Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu m'as mise à genoux**_**.** » serait-ce là ta _défaite_ ? Mais tu n'es qu'une façade dénuée de sentiments. _Mais en aucun cas je me retire_. Pourquoi ai-je le besoin de rester ainsi face à toi ? Où est passé mon courage ? Où est passée l'envie de te fuir ? Je veux m'en aller. Laisses-moi partir, je t'en supplie. Baisses les yeux et ne les poses plus jamais sur moi. Je ne veux plus de ton emprise. Je ne veux plus de traîtrise. Si tu refuses ce que je suis, je ne serai jamais tienne.

«_**Si tu veux y aller, alors va. Si tu veux rester, alors reste. Je ne veux plus me battre, de toute façon.**_** Je me suis assez battue. **» entends-tu mes imperceptibles suppliques ? Entends-tu mon désespoir ? Constates-tu la désolation que tu sèmes derrière toi ?

« **Emma...** » mon nom résonne si joliment sur tes lèvres. Pourquoi me refuser le privilège d'en être la seule propriétaire ? Qu'attends-tu du reste de ta vie ? Qu'attends-tu des autres ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

« **Si tu **_**choisis tes combats**_**, alors choisis-les bien. Si tu ne veux pas que j'en sois, alors certes. **_**Car je ne me bats plus désormais. Je ne bats plus.**_ **Je refuse de me donner en vain à une femme qui ne s'en sent pas même flattée.** » et ainsi se termine notre histoire ?

« **Emma... **» ça suffit, laisses-moi partir à présent... Laisses-moi m'en aller, si là est ce que tu désires. Laisses-moi, si là est la simplicité.

« **Tu en as décidé ainsi, je ne peux faire autrement, je...** »

« **Non d'un chien, vas-tu me laisser en placer une !?** »

Mon âme reste silencieuse. La surprise, peut-être, en est la source. Quelle flamme s'est ravivée en toi ? Quelle explosion s'est manifestée ? Pourquoi cries-tu presque à présent ? Tout mon corps et toute mon attention se trouvent tournés vers toi. Que m'as-tu fait pour m'ensorceler ainsi ? Ce que je te hais. Dis-moi. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Qu'as-tu encore à me révéler ? Vas-tu encore me torturer ?

« **Je suis désolée. **» sont tes mots. Dois-je te dire que je suis insatisfaite ? Que vais-je faire de ton pardon ? Vais-je être moins frustrée ? Non. Vais-je m'en souvenir ? Certainement. Mais vais-je en tirer satisfaction ? Non. «** J'ai peur de ce que tu représentes pour moi et mon avenir. **»

La désolation est plus intense encore. Mais que me fais-tu, Regina ? Pourquoi m'infliger cela ? J'aurais voulu rester dans l'ignorance. Car maintenant tout prend un sens. Je t'effraie et te tétanise. Dois-je comprendre que jamais tu ne voudras plus me côtoyer ?

« **J'aimerais t'offrir ce que tu cherches... Mais je te mènerai à ta perte.** » es-tu sincère ? Es-tu vraie et entière ?

Et maintenant, pourquoi être effrayée de mon sourire ? Pourquoi être effrayée par ma joie ? Est-elle trop encombrante ? Trop intense ? Trop évidente ?

« **N'est-ce pas à moi de décider qui sera ma perte ?** » et ces mots te laissent si perplexe que ma joie n'en est que ravivée. Devines-tu sa présence derrière mes yeux ?

Le temps a raison de ton obstination. Et ton léger sourire renforce le mien. Je devine que tu es revenue, toi qui me fais tant chaviré, toi qui m'as tant charmée... Oh oui, tu es bien là. Ton regard empli de malice, ta bouche légèrement joyeuse, tu me fixes sans ciller, à croire que tu vas de nouveau me dévorer...

«** Saches que tes chances de me séduire viennent de croître. **» sont tes dires, non sans une once de désir. Dois-je d'ors et déjà t'empoigner et ne plus te laisser partir ?

Mais c'est toi qui pars, sans te retourner, le buste droit et le cœur entier. J'ai tant envie de t'interpeller, toi qui incarnes tous mes désirs et qui te destines à tous mes baisers... La porte claque sans un bruit, me laissant derrière elle sans répit. Mais ma joie n'est aucunement affectée. Et alors que le soleil est entièrement levé, je pars le cœur léger, sans promesse, mais pleine d'espoirs et d'opportunités.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
